Conventional closets are provided with a bar which extends parallel to the floor and wall of the closet. The bar is generally secured at both ends thereof to walls of the closet and hangers are supported by hooks by the bar. This conventional arrangement fails to make efficient use of the space in the closet.
For example, if all short clothes, such as mens shirts, are positioned on hangers on the bar, two bars can be positioned, one on top of the other, in an ordinary closet. However, if long clothes, such as coats or dresses, are positioned on hangers on the bar, only one bar can be positioned in an ordinary closet. Since a conventional bar must be secured at both ends, if a combination of short and long clothes is positioned on the bar, as in typical closets, only one bar can be positioned in a closet. Thus, the space beneath the shorter items of clothing is wasted.
Furthermore, when many items of clothing are positioned on the bar, it is inconvenient to remove and insert clothes because the hooks of the hangers must slide on the bar. Often the removal and insertion of clothes causes nearby clothes to be wrinkled.
A system was proposed to solve the above problems. The proposed system involved screwing a base support member to a wall and having longitudinal hanger support bars extend from the base member, while this is an improvement over conventional closets, this is still inefficient because it was difficult to secure the base portion to the wall and once the base portion was secured to the wall it could not be easily moved. Further, the base was a standard size and could not easily be adjusted to suit various sizes of closets.
Furthermore, the hanger support members provided by the prior art have the hanger attached to the hanger support member or the hanger wedged onto the support member. Thus, hangers were very difficult to remove and insert into the closet and a plurality of hangers could not be supported by one support member.